


Ginoza + Kougami: Hot Mess

by huntress1013



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M, Psycho-Pass Season 3 Spoilers, i love music, sort of...not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: What can I say - I love those two and they are pretty much a hot mess - so voila a third mix for those two.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 7





	Ginoza + Kougami: Hot Mess

Sorry. I think I have been reading too many doijinshi today plus I binged the first season plus movie again and ended up making a new mix. I love those two. They punch each other and then fuck each other silly. Both were disappointments for each other until they ended up being sort of equal. I did NOT watch S02 BTW, but I heard from basically everyone that it sucked anyway.

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/ginoza-kougami-hot-mess-psycho-pass/)

[Hot Mess (Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/ginoza-kougami-hot-mess-psycho-pass/)

**Tracklist**  
Sofia Karlberg - Lonely Together  
BiSH - stereo future  
Rita Ora - Let You Love Me  
Ken Arai - JUSTICE  
Archive - Bullets  
Janet Jackson - Come Back To Me  
B.A.P. - I Guess I Need U (japanese Version)  
Jetta - I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix)  
Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess

Kudos etc are love :-)


End file.
